Each read/write cycle carried out in a flash memory damages the flash memory slightly. Therefore, if a segment of the memory is constantly being read or written, that part of the memory is subject to failure while the other parts of the memory are still in good condition. This can shortchange the lifetime of the flash memory, and therefore compromise the durability of the memory. Similar phenomenon can occur with other types of memory. Other types of memory may also be subject to similar damage with each read and/or write cycle.
Dynamic memory allocation is widely used in computers to store data in part because such methods maximize the life of the flash memory. However, dynamic memory allocation can complicate the functionality of some devices and is therefore not used for pre-segmented memory.